


Una familia feliz

by Leiram



Category: Usagi Drop | Bunny Drop
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como todas las noches, los Nitani, Daikichi y Rin se juntaron para comer juntos, pero había algo diferente esa vez, Kouki y Rin podían sentirlo. Daikichi/Yukari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una familia feliz

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Usagi Drop no me pertenece.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Sin beteo. Se ignora olímpicamente los eventos de la segunda mitad del manga. Posible OOC de Rin y Kouki, no sé si los manejé muy bien que digamos.

Las noches en que los Nitani, Daikichi y Rin comían juntos solían vívidas. Tanto Kouki como Rin solían tener alguna discusión o Daikichi regañaba al primero por algo que dijo o hizo mientras que Yukari sonreía y reía (y le decía a su hijo que se comportara también). Que ellos cuatro se juntaran y comieran era algo venían haciéndose desde hacía años, poco después de que Rin y Kouki empezaran la escuela primaria; y era algo tan normal para ellos que cuando no lo hacían siempre se sentían extrañas esas cenas (o almuerzos en el caso de los domingos). El lugar en donde lo hacían solía variar, a veces lo hacían en la casa Kawachi-Kaga y otras veces en lo de los Nitani. Algunas veces, en especial en ocasiones importantes, elegían comer afuera en un restaurante (en donde no faltaba las expresiones avergonzadas de los dos adultos cuando los confundían como una pareja casada y éstos trataban de negarlo mientras que Rin y Kouki se reían por lo bajo de su comportamiento).  
  
No obstante, aquella noche era diferente; hasta Kouki podía sentirlo. Mientras que a simple vista parecía que todo era normal, una cena en la casa Kawachi-Kana, eran solamente los dos adolescentes quienes hacían casi todo el diálogo. Ni siquiera Daikichi había regañado a Kouki por la mala nota que se había sacado en su último examen, en vez parecía estar ido y portaba una expresión nerviosa. La señora Nitani, mientras tanto, sólo sonreía y daba respuestas cortas cuando le preguntaban algo; su expresión también era una nerviosa.  
  
Rin frunció su ceño. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a esos dos? Podía sentir que algo importante iba a pasar y su intuición nunca fallaba. También podía ver que se trataba de algo importante, no sólo por su comportamiento, sino también por la comida que habían preparado. Cuando ella y Kouki llegaron del colegio, los dos adultos ya estaban en el hogar terminando de preparar la comida y los instaron a que fueran a ver la televisión cuando se ofrecieron a ayudarlos.  
  
—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó finalmente Rin después de que todos terminasen de comer. La pregunta exaltó un poco a ambos adultos. Su nerviosismo se hizo más evidente aún.  
  
—Vamos, mamá, Daikichi, dígannos. Están actuando muy raro —complementó Kouki.  
  
Los susodichos se miraron entre sí, como si se estuvieran preguntando en silencio quien hablaría. Finalmente, Yukari habló.  
  
—Verán chicos… —comenzó a decir con nerviosismo—. El señor Kawachi, quiero decir Daikichi, y yo… empezamos a salir hace un par de meses.  
  
Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar tomó un poco de su vaso para calmar su seca garganta. Daikichi, mientras tanto, empezó mirar expectante las reacciones de los dos jóvenes.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —dijo Kouki, que parecía haberse esperado otro tipo de anunció. Su madre y Daikichi lo miraron incrédulos. Rin le pegó un codazo.  
  
—Serás que no tienes tacto… —murmuró Rin molesta. A continuación miró a los dos adultos que tenía enfrente y les sonrió con alegría—. ¡Felicitaciones! Kouki y yo nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, _¿verdad?_ —resaltó ésta última palabra mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho que tenía a su lado.  
  
—No me malentiendas, estoy feliz por ellos, pero por la forma en que lo empezó a decir mamá y las reacciones de los dos creí que iban a anunciar su casamiento.  
  
—¿¡Ca-casamiento!? —chilló Daikichi más rojo que nunca.  
  
—¡Kouki! —exclamó su madre, con el rosto sonrojado también.  
  
Rin negó con su cabeza. Por más que ellos tuvieran cuarenta años, sus reacciones parecían ser la de dos adolescentes inocentes enamorados.  
  
—¿Entonces no tienen ningún problema? —inquirió Daikichi, minutos después de que se recuperara del comentario de Kouki.  
  
—Claro que no, siempre estuvimos juntos los cuatro desde hace años. Además, siempre consideré a Kouki como un hermano menor.  
  
—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo que menor!? ¡Cumplo antes que tú así que debería ser al revés!  
  
—¡Si dejases de meterte en tantos problemas y maduraras un poco podrías hacerlo! En serio, a veces siento pena por tu novia.  
  
—¡No quiero escuchar eso de la misma chica que se salta las clases de Historia porque “le aburren”!  
  
—¿¡Cómo supiste eso!? ¡Si faltaste ese día! ¡Y fue sólo un día! —El rostro de Rin estaba rojo de vergüenza.  
  
—Reina me lo contó —contestó el joven simplemente.  
  
—Esa Reina… —Ya tendría ella una charla con su mejor amiga.  
  
Mientras escuchaban a los dos jóvenes discutir, Daikichi suspiró. Fue un suspiro en parte de alivio y en parte de resignación también.  
  
—Al final no sé por qué nos hicimos tantos problemas…  
  
Yukari rió un poco ante su comentario y le tomó la mano.  
  
—Lo importante es que salió todo bien. ¿Me ayudas a traer el postre?  
  
Él asintió y ambos se levantaron. Dejando atrás a Rin y Kouki, que aún seguían peleándose, se dirigieron a la cocina. Ya cuando volviesen Daikichi los callaría y regañaría a Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca creí que escribiría algo de Usagi Drop, pero acá me tienen. Todo lo que pasó en este fic es lo que creo y me hubiera gustado que pasara en el final del manga.


End file.
